The present invention relates to a device for fixing or mounting a saw-blade to a carrier which is connected to a drive device to make a reciprocating movement. The saw-blade is of the type having an opening therein.
Such devices are generally known. Such known devices are often applied for example in power jigsaws or so-called all-purpose saws.
The connection between the saw-blade and carrier in the mounting devices forming part of the prior art is mostly in the form of an element that presses the saw-blade against the carrier by means of a screw connection. Guide formations are usually arranged to determine the correct position of the saw-blade on the carrier.
The use of a screw makes it necessary to employ a screwdriver or a socket head wrench to fix a saw-blade in the saw or to remove a saw-blade therefrom. When using electrical hand tools the use of a screwdriver or the like is of course less desirable. Further, there is the possibility of this tool being misplaced, still further, the use of a hand tool is time-consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device in which the saw-blade is securely mounted on a carrier capable of performing a reciprocating movement, and wherein no extra tool is necessary for mounting or removing the saw-blade.